Shower Consequences
by lemmonpie
Summary: Edward can't wait for Bella to finish her shower, so he decides to help her out. E/B LEMON. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters; I just like to play with them!**_

_**AN: this oneshot happens during that pause between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Enjoy!**_

EPOV

"_How long can she take in there?" _I thought as I sat on Bella's bed like I did every night. I don't know why, but I was incredibly anxious for her to come back to her room. Bella had been in the shower for the past twenty minutes and the mental images I was getting weren't helping me at all. I was over a hundred years old, but my body was seventeen, always seventeen, and having my girlfriend naked in the next room was starting to unsettle me. I was going crazy!

Just a few weeks ago, Bella had convinced me to '_stretch my boundaries' _and we finally had sex, awesome, fun, satisfying sex. My mind had changed, now I didn't have to fight and resist her blood, now her body was the main and absolute temptation.

Thirty minutes had passed and still no signs of Bella coming back to her room and with Charlie downstairs I couldn't just go check on her.

"_Maybe if I go at vampire speed he won't notice me" _I thought, smirking _"yes, the game is loud enough and he's almost asleep, I'll go see her"_

I got up and quickly moved to the bathroom, I cracked the door open, the shower was still running and I could see her form from behind the shower door. I closed the door behind my back and silently moved towards the shower stall, I took all of my clothing and entered the shower. Bella almost screamed when she realized I was standing behind her and she turned to face me.

"Do you need any help, love?" I smirked, asking innocently.

"Edward! Charlie's home" she hissed.

"He's asleep already! Besides, you were taking too long in here" I said "so I decided to come and help" I teased.

"I've been able to shower and dress myself for a while now, Edward" she complained, but I could not focus on the words coming out of her mouth, her body was my new temptation and, honestly, it was a great distraction. I pushed my lips to hers and gently moved her to the tile wall behind her.

"Edward" she moaned between kisses.

"Yes?"I grunted as I kissed her neck.

"Bedroom, now!" she growled.

"If you insist" I said and pulled away. She wrapped her towel around her body while I grabbed my clothes, not bothering in putting them on.

I took her hand and we ran back to her room, closing the door behind us. My hand grasped the towel and removed it, leaving it to fall to the floor as Bella fell to the bed with me on top.

She bit my neck to stifle a moan as my hands brushed against her soft breasts but it was my turn to moan loudly as I felt her teeth on my cold skin, her warm tongue licking up to my ear.

"Don't do that if we aren't alone" I whispered "you know I can't keep quite when you bite or lick me" I noticed Bella grin.

"Oh, would you look at that?" she smirked "I have a big, strong vampire all at my mercy" she teased, which only made me all bothered and hot.

"Don't get smug on me" I growled "or there will be consequences" I added, with a more serious expression.

"Oh, I'm so afraid" she teased.

I looked down into her lust filled eyes, they were challenging me. Well, if she wanted to see consequences I'll be happy to show her.

"Fine, you asked for it!" I said as I got up and unwillingly cut all connections on her body.

"What? The consequence is no sex for Bella?" she asked and I tried to look at her face, but it was hard, I mean, she was still naked on the bed.

"No, the consequence is 'bossy Edward sex'!" I smirked again.

"Well, I can't wait!"

I moved at vampire speed on top of her again, kissing her until she got dizzy, I got my lips from her neck up to her now flushed ear.

"Spread your legs" I commanded. She only moaned deep in her throat and obeyed. I ran my hands down to her center, my cool fingers brushed against her overheated flesh in lazy circles. She moaned again, louder this time.

"Can we try something new?" I asked.

"Of course" Bella smiled.

"Ok, then get on your hands and knees, love" I smirked as I ordered.

She grinned and nodded her head. I sat on my heels to see my Bella get on all fours. As soon as I saw what was expecting me, I got even harder. She shook her ass playfully, as an invitation. I stood on my knees on the bed, positioning my rock hard shaft against her soaked entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts, please" I whispered as I leaned against her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Sure, don't worry" she smiled. I got into position again and slowly pushed into her, feeling her stretch around me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, making sure she was fine.

"Yes, please, just move!" she moaned.

So I started moving slowly in and out of her, it was amazing. I threw my head back and gently grabbed her hips to steady my movements.

"Faster!" she moaned.

"You like it?" I asked, teasing.

"Yes! Go faster! Please!" she groaned. I moved faster and it got even better. I bit my lower lip to conceal my moans and grunts. She giggled.

"You like it?" she teased, throwing my words back at me.

"I love it" I barely moaned and pushed a bit rougher. Bella screamed into her pillow, a loud pleasure scream.

Minutes later I felt her walls begin to clench around me and pull me deeper into her, which made me go even faster. I felt her come around me, moaning and grunting, her wet walls squeezed me, making me come hard with a grunt.

I pulled out of Bella, my breath was already normal but she was still trying to recover. She collapsed on the bed and I moved fast to pull the covers around her.

"Are you alright, my love?" I asked as we lay together, naked in her bed.

"I'm great" she grinned against my stone cold chest "I should annoy you more often" she giggled.

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity while kissing her hair.

"I like bossy Edward in bed!" Bella smirked looking into my eyes, falling on my chest again, her arm around my stomach and her legs tangled with mine. "I love you" she whispered sleepily.

"I love you too and I'm glad you liked it" I smiled "sleep now, love, Alice has a day of Wedding planning prepared for you tomorrow" I said, noticing how her breath went even as she fell asleep in my arms. I hummed her lullaby and watcher sleep as I did every night.

"_I'm such a lucky man" _I thought, yes, she does make me feel like a man.

_**Hope you liked that! Review please!**_


End file.
